


one home lost, another gained

by arfrid



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fennec Fox Hybrid Niki Nihachu, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Funiki needs a hug, Gen, Mobcism?, Mobism?, No shipping, Racism, THIS IS A CHRISTIAN MINECRAFT SERVER, i guess?, idk abusive fucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: Fundy didn't really know how he got here.He only knew that he and his 11-year-old (not identical) twin sister, Niki, were walking through the neighborhood and Niki had asked for some bread and now there were here.Getting pummeled by thugs.God, his life really sucked, didn't it?
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	one home lost, another gained

**Author's Note:**

> if any of the CCs are uncomfy with this i will take it down yadda yadda
> 
> au by yiihonk

Fundy's head hit the pavement, a wave of pain washed over him.

He didn't really know how he got here.

He only knew that he and his 11-year-old (not identical) twin sister were walking through the neighborhood and Niki had asked for some bread and now there were here.

There was ringing inside his head for a little while, and for a second no sounds were discernable, it was just that – sound.

"-freak." he finally caught. He hung onto that word, and started hearing more, though none he liked. "Damn, what the hell did that?" "Someone fucked a fox! Ha!" "How much do you think they'll spend for _these_?"

That spurred Fundy into action. He balled his fists and jumped upwards, only to be punched in the gut.

As he fell to the floor again, all the hair went out of him, and the men around him laughed.

"LEAVE HIM _ALONE_!" Niki screamed abruptly. She ran towards the man who had punched him and kicked him in the sensitive parts. The man howled with pain, clutching the part she had kicked. She grinned in satisfaction, but it only remained like that for a second. Two of the three other men had grabbed her by the arms.

The man who had been kicked recovered quickly, and ran over and punched Niki so hard that she fell out of the other men's arms. She started crying, and Fundy wanted to go over to her, but it felt like his brain was still rebooting.

"Stupid fuckin' mutt.." said the man, massaging his knuckles. "Both of them. This rat especially." He kicked Fundy, and Niki jumped up again, her cheeks still wet with tears.

But the man expected it. He whipped out a gun and shot just above her head – at her ears.

The sound of the bullet made Fundy's heart stop. Then Niki cried out, and he almost cried himself in relief.  _She's alive_ .

"Oops." Said the man, "I meant to go for the head." Then he looks down at Fundy. "Maybe next time the bitch so lucky, mutt."

Fundy could only nod hastily, anything to make sure he didn't have to hear the piercing sound of a gun aimed at  _his sister-_

His thoughts were interrupted as he was yanked up by the shirt and bound with ropes, both is wrists and ankles.

By Niki's surprised yelp, he guessed she was bound, too. They held both of them by the scruff of their necks and threw them in the back of the van.

There were chains in there, whips, and Niki whimpered and shuffled towards him. They managed to get in a sitting position at the front of the van, right behind the drivers' seat, with Niki leaning on him. He only just noticed that Niki's ear was bleeding, so he leaned down and licked it clean of blood. 

After it was (mostly) clean, the sight made him  nauseous; there was a circle-shaped hole, right on the side of her ear. 

"F-Fundy?" Fundy's heart warmed. Even after two weeks of being out, he still wasn't used to being called 'Fundy', and it made his heart melt. 

"Yeah?" He asked, barely stuttering. He needed to be brave, for Niki. Usually, Niki was the mature one, and Fundy was a chaotic little troublemaker, but when it really mattered, Fundy was really the oldest.

"I'm-" Niki gulped, her ears lowering. "I'm scared."  


Fundy smiled down softly at her. Everything about her was messy – her light brown hair, dirty from lying on the ground and damp from rain; the nipped ear, fur trailing with blood; the tears trailing down her cheeks; the darkening bruise on her jaw; the wobbly lip; the dirty ripped jeans, paired with the too-big t-shit and hoodie they found in the garbage – and everything was perfect.

He reached up – well, as far as he could with bound hands – and scratched her, just behind the ear. Niki made a purr of pleasure and leaned further into him. Her tail started wagging, and despite everything, Fundy was happy.

They drove for hours and hours and hours on end, and Niki slept through a lot of it, but Fundy couldn't sleep. Fears kept strangling him whenever his eyelids started drooping, and he immediately awoke, the fear that Niki may be grabbed and killed in the night, that the sellers deciding that they only needed one fox hybrid seizing him.

Fundy didn't know how many days or nights had passed since they were captured. It was hard to tell, since there were no windows. Fundy and Niki's sleep schedule was going to be really fucked after this.

It was only after what Fundy thought may be two days, that the best thing happened.

Niki was awake by now, and they were sitting in silence, too scared to move and too despaired to speak, so they were silent.

But then the van had a surprising jolt.

"Fuck!" yelled a voice. "What the-"

Fundy and Niki straightened, suddenly attentive. Fundy's ears pricked up, trying to hear whatever was happening.

Then the back doors opened.

Fundy flinched and covered his eyes,  and instinctively grabbed Niki's arm . After being so long in the darkness of the back of the van,  the sun was blinding. 

"What the fuck." Came a voice. A british one to be exact, and slightly deep. "Eret- Hey, Eret, come look at this-"

As Fundy got used to the blinding light, he opened his eyes to see two men in cool blue uniforms gaping at them. 

They both had brown hair, but one had sunglasses and the other didn't.

Niki growled at them, but it was more of a whimper.

"Uh, hey?" The man without sunglasses said, it was the voice from before. "How are you doing?"

The man with sunglasses – presumably Eret – glared at him. "They're  _kidnapped kids_ , Wil, how do you  _think_ they're doing?"

'Wil' frowned. "But why-"

Eret elbowed him, "Hybrids, you idiot. Honestly, Wilbur, I can't believe you decided to start running a country."  


This piqued Fundy's interest, and he tilted his head.

"What?" Fundy asked.

"Well, done, Eret!" Wilbur said. "You've officially revealed our plans for independance!"

Fundy hadn't heard the word used before, and he spelled it out mentally.

Wilbur shook his head. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter anymore. Hi, my name's Wilbur, and Sunglasses is Eret. Uhm, want to come with us?"  


Fundy raised his bound hands, and Wilbur blushed. "Oh, right-"  


Both of the men untied their hands, and Wilbur picked Fundy up. Fundy purred, snuggling to the man's chest.

Eret picked Niki up, and together all four of them walked towards a place. Eret and Wilbur tried to make conversation, but it ended up being an explanation of everything that had happened, and for everyone in "L'Manberg".

When they finally got to L'Manberg, a blonde boy, assumedly Tommy, appeared and started shouting, but Fundy could tell it was a greeting, a welcome.

In the end, Wilbur made them little L'Manberg suits – Fundy's was called L'Boy and Niki's was called L'Girl – and together they fought for it.

Their new f̷̟̈́͑̂ó̸̭̰̺͒̒r̴̪̳͆͘e̸̟͚͙̓v̵͇̤̿͋͝ḙ̷̛̯r̴̥̃̾̆  ho me.


End file.
